The First Time We Met
by AnimePrincess64
Summary: This is about the first time Inuyasha and Kagome met, BEFORE Kagome fell in the well. See what happens when a five-year old Kagome Higurashi meets a 6 year-old Inuyasha.


_**Kagome's POV**_

Hi there. My name is Kagome Higurashi and I'm 5 years old. My mommy is in the hospital because I'm gonna have a little brother or sister. I live at the Higurashi shrine with my mom, my grandpa, and my cat Buyo and soon a younger sibling. I'm at home with grandpa until the baby is born. After mommy can come home, grandpa is going to pick her and the baby up and bring them home. After about 5 days later my mommy is coming home with my baby brother. His name is Sota.

"Now Kagome, I don't want you to leave the shrine alright? If you have any trouble I want you to call me right away okay?" My grandpa cautioned.

"Alright grandpa. I'll see you later!" I yell as my grandpa hesitantly walks out the door and to the car down below the shrine. I watch him walk down the steps to his car. Before he enters the car, he looks up at me at the top of the stairs to the shrine. "Bye Grandpa! Come back soon!" I yell as I wave to my grandpa. Grandpa got in the car and drove off to the hospital. I then see Buyo out of the corner of my eye going into the small flower bed near the house.

"Buyo what are you doing in here?" I question my cat. He meows and licks his paw. "Oh well." I shrug and start to wander around the flowers. I then notice a small pick flower in the white flower

"That's weird why is there a pink flower in the white flowers? I'll put with the other pink flowers." I walk up to the small pink flower to pick it and put it with the other pink ones. I start to pull on the flower but it won't budge. "Come on!" I struggle and then I am swallowed in darkness. "Where am I?" I question myself. I am all alone in darkness falling nowhere. I continue to fall and I don't see anything but black. I am really scared now. I then see something glow beneath me. I turn around to see a flower garden and I am heading straight for it.

"AAAAHHHH!" I scream as I hit the flowers on my butt. After I hit my butt really hard on the flowers I start to cry for a little bit. I then stop and see a huge old looking house that looks like the one from the tale of the Bamboo Cutter fairytale. There was a small river between the flowers and the house. I then notice a small opening with a pretty lady standing in the middle of it. I now hear a kicking noise coming from the other side of the river. I saw a group of what looked like lords and ladies of neighboring manors. I learned about them in school. Wait a minute. Did I just travel back in time to Feudal Japan?! How did I get here? How will I get home? I want my mommy! Calm down Kagome, this is no time to go crazy. I think the men and women are playing an old version of volleyball. What's it called? Oh yeah Komati ball. I continue to watch them play their game without being noticed or distracting. I watch them play and then I see a boy about my age with snow white hair and I think dog ears. Why would a little boy have dog ears?

"Can I play?" The little boy asked. The looked up at the man with the ball.

"You want to play. Then go get the ball." The man answered as he threw the ball over the bridges close to my hiding place. I duck my head closer into the flowers. Before the people leave I hear them mumble something about a half-breed.

_**Inuyasha's POV**_

My name is Inuyasha. I'm 6 years old and I live with my mother at a manor outside of the nearest village. I'm different form other people and demons. My mother is human and my father was the great dog demon of the west. My mom told me that he fought for the protection of me and my mother and that he died doing so. I never met my father but I'm happy with my mother. My mother treated me nicely but others would kick and punch me because I was different. I asked one of the neighboring lords who came to visit, if I could play with them.

"You want to play. Then go get the ball." The man replied. I run after the ball over the bridge near the flower beds. I finally got the ball, I turn around and everyone was leaving. They were saying that I was a half-breed. I have no clue what that mean. I saw my mother admiring the flowers. I felt like I needed to ask what they meant by half-breed. I ran into my mother's arms and looked up at her.

"Mother. What's a half-breed?" I asked her. Mom knelt to my height and started crying. This was the first time I've ever seen my mom cry.

"Um excuse me?" I heard a voice say. My mother and I looked up to see a young girl about my age in really weird clothes. She was pretty though. She had short black hair with a weird hair tie in the back that was pink. She had big brown eyes and she wore a weird pink kimono with stripes going up and down and side to side. Underneath was another kimono that was plain white.

_**Kagome's POV**_

"Um excuse me?" I question. The woman and the little boy look at me. The little boy was wearing a red kimono that was tighter around his waist and he had eyes of gold.

"Oh dear. Child are you lost?" the woman asked me.

"I think so. I was at home playing in my flower beds and I fell in a hole and I ended up here. I'm sorry to intrude. I just want to go home." I explained.

"That's alright. My name is Izayoi and this is my son Inuyasha." Izayoi states. Inuyasha hid behind her mother's kimono. "Inuyasha it's okay. Come out and say hi." Inuyasha slowly walked out but still stayed by his mother's side.

"I don't trust her. She has weird clothes and she might be like the others." Inuyasha cautions. He grabs his mother's kimono and doesn't let go.

"I won't be mean to you. I'll play with you. Oh my name is Kagome." I replied a smile.

_**Inuyasha's POV**_

"I won't be mean to you. I'll play with you. Oh my name is Kagome." Kagome replied with a smile. I'm surprised. No one has ever wanted to play with me. I never got along with the children in the village because they were afraid of me.

"How about before you go and play, why don't you come inside Kagome. I'll have someone make us tea." Mother offered.

"Thank you." Kagome responded. Kagome followed behind us to the manor. She looked around at all of the flowers. For some reason she stopped near the pink roses and stared intensely at them.

"Kagome is something wrong?" Mother questioned. Kagome glanced over at mother.

"No everything is fine." Kagome replied. She sung her arm past the thorns on the roses. "Ow." I heard Kagome whisper.

"Did you cut you hand on the thorns?" Mother questioned. Kagome tried her best to try and hide her small cut.

"No." Kagome lied.

"You're lying. I can smell the blood and I see it dripping down your hand." I replied. Kagome took out her hand from behind her back and my mother saw the amount of blood on Kagome's hand.

"Oh Kagome!" My mother ran over to Kagome to examine the wound. I ran after her.

"I'm okay really." Kagome states.

"I'll wrap it up when we get inside so let's hurry. I don't want you getting hurt." Mother informed. We sped walked into the manor into my mother's seating room and Kagome sat across from my mother.

_**Kagome's POV**_

Earlier I cut my hand on the rose bush and Lady Izayoi is helping me wrap up my hand with bandages.

"Inuyasha can you help me and get a pail of water from the creek outside?" Lady Izayoi asked her son.

"Yes mother." Inuyasha replied. He walked out of the room to get the pail.

"Lady Izayoi?" I start.

"Yes. What is it Kagome?" Izayoi replies.

"Why did the men and women playing Komati ball calling Inuyasha a half-breed?" I finished. Lady Izayoi was a bit hesitant to answer at first but she answered my question.

"I want to show you something." Lady Izayoi states. We stand up and I follow her to a painting that makes up most of the wall in the room. "This is Inuyasha's father."

"Whoa. That is one big doggy." I reply. Lady Izayoi laughs.

"I guess you're right. Tell me Kagome, do demons live with humans in your world?" Lady Izayoi questions me.

"I don't think so. I only know people." I reply.

"I see. You see, people don't accept Inuyasha because he isn't a full human or a full demon. People who are half have a harder time in life. They are stronger than humans but weaker than a regular demon." Lady Izayoi explains.

"But it shouldn't be about what he is. It should be about who he is." I answer. Lady Izayoi looks at me surprised.

"You are absolutely right. But I think people are just scared of him and Inuyasha is scared of them." Lady Izayoi replies.

"I'm back with the water." I heard Inuyasha voice says as he enters the room.

"Great. Kagome why don't you wash off the blood and then I can wrap your hand." Lady Izayoi offers.

"Okay." I reply. Inuyasha sets the pail on the floor and I start to scrub the blood off my hands. After it's all off, Lady Izayoi dried them off and wrapped it with bandages.

"There you go. All better. How does that feel?" Lady Izayoi questions.

"It feels fine. Thank you. Thank you too Inuyasha." I reply as I smile at Inuyasha.

"You're welcome. So what do you want to play?" Inuyasha questions. I had to think for a little bit.

"I know. Do you know what tag is?" I question.

"No. How do you play?" Inuyasha questions me.

"It's really easy. Basically one person is it and other people run away from them trying not to get tagged. If you get tagged you're it. Do you get it?" I explain. I think it took Inuyasha a while to understand the game. "Here it's like this." I reply as I walk up closer to Inuyasha.

"W-What are you doing?" Inuyasha stumbles for words. I take my hand and tap it against his chest.

"Tag you're it!" I yell I start to run away from Inuyasha. I now think he gets the purpose. He is starting to chase me around the room, but I am now regretting this idea. He's extremely fast and easily catches up to me.

"Tag you're it!" Inuyasha yells. He starts to run in the opposite direction of where I'm running. I start to run after Inuyasha but he's too fast. I start to pant and I stop to catch my breath. "What's the matter Kagome? Am I too fast for you?" Inuyasha teased.

"Now Inuyasha. You don't tease people. It's not nice." Lady Izayoi scolded her son.

"Yes mother." Inuyasha replies. During that I was able to get closer to Inuyasha and tag him.

"Tag you're it!" I yell. I start to run away from Inuyasha.

"Hey that's not fair!" Inuyasha whines as he runs after me. I look back at him smiling and laughing until I ran into something. After I land flat on my butt, I look up to see a man with dark hair cover by a tall pointing looking hat.

"Lord Tamaki. To what do we owe the pleasure?" Lady Izayoi questions. I had a feeling that she doesn't like this guy that much.

"I have returned for my Komati ball." Lord Tamaki replies.

"Of course. Inuyasha why don't you go and get the Komati ball from outside?" Lady Izayoi asks her son.

"Yes mother." Inuyasha replies. Inuyasha runs out of the manor to fetch the Komati ball.

_**Izayoi's POV**_

I asked my son to go and fetch the Komati ball that this man threw to him and then left him standing there alone. I hate the neighboring lords and ladies. They don't understand me or my son.

"You're son doesn't belong here. He is a beast unlike us and unlike demons. He should leave and find others of his kind." Lord Tamaki states.

"You're wrong!" Kagome yells. Lord Tamaki and even I were surprised about Kagome's outburst. "Inuyasha is a nice person but all of the humans in this world are afraid of him because he is half-demon. Have you ever thought what Inuyasha is really like? He's a nice person that's just lonely. I can understand why he wants friends. It's because all of the people are scared of him and you only look at him like he's a freak!"

"That's because he is one." Lord Tamaki snaps back.

"No he's not! He's a kind and gentle person who loves his mother!" Kagome yells.

"I've had enough of your attitude wench!" Lord Tamaki yells. He slaps Kagome across the face. "Any friend of that beast is an automatic foe of mine and any other lord or lady within 10 villages!"

"Mom I have the Komati-" Inuyasha stares strait at Kagome who is holding her face with her hand trying to hide her marking. "Kagome!" Inuyasha drops the Komati ball and runs to Kagome's side.

_**Inuyasha's POV**_

"Kagome! Are you alright?" I question her as I sit down next to her.

"I'm fine." Kagome replies. She hides her beautiful brown eyes with her bangs. I then notice my mother standing in front of Lord Tamaki.

"Lord Tamaki I think it's time you left." Mother informed. Lord Tamaki went over to his Komati ball to pick it up and then he left. After he left, my mother rushed over to Kagome and me. "Oh Kagome are you alright?" Mother questions.

"I'm fine." Kagome replies again. She kept trying to hide the mark on her face.

"Let me look at it." I plead. Kagome turned her face away trying as best as she could to hide it. "Please Kagome. I won't hurt you." Kagome looked me straight in the eye.

"Okay." Kagome replies. She slowly removes her hand from her face to reveal a big red mark on her left cheek. I lean in close to her cheek and start licking her cheek.

_**Kagome's POV**_

Lord Tamaki smacked me across the face for defending Inuyasha. I remove my hand from my face on Inuyasha's request. He leans in close and starts to lick my cheek. His tongue was soft and gentle. I felt weird at first having a tongue lick me, but after a while I was okay with it.

"Does that feel better?" Inuyasha questions. I look at him.

"Yep. Thanks!" I reply.

"Kagome, do your parents know you're here?" Lady Izayoi questions me. I didn't even think out my mommy and grandpa and my brother.

"No they don't. And I should be going." I say. I stood up and I saw Inuyasha's sad expression on his face. He stood up next to me.

"But I don't want you to go. You're the only person that ever played with me. I'll miss you." Inuyasha confessed. I pull Inuyasha in for a hug.

"I'll miss you too. But I have a family that loves me and I can't just leave them." I reply. I pull away and I feel tears start to form in my eyes. "But's it's okay. I'm sure we'll see each other in the future." I start to walk out of the manor out to where I fell into the flowers. Lady Izayoi and Inuyasha followed me to where I was found. "Bye Inuyasha." I say. I walk up to him and give him a small kiss on the cheek. Inuyasha's face was flushed red. I turn around and see the same pink flower that brought me here from my world. I walk up to it and before I can pick it, Inuyasha stops me.

"Kagome, before you leave, why is your name Kagome?" Inuyasha questions me. I look back at him.

"Because that's the name my mommy gave me. Bye Inuyasha. I hope I see you soon!" I yell. I pick the flower and the ground is gone. Before I couldn't see anything I saw Inuyasha at the top of the hole. He yells something.

"Kagome! I-" And like that he was gone. I have no clue what he said and I probably never will.

_**Inuyasha's POV**_

"Kagome's gone…" I whisper. My mother walks up to me and gives me a hug.

"It's okay Inuyasha. I'm sure Kagome and you will see each other again." My mother tries to comfort me. Right then and there I break down in tears.

"I don't want her to go. I want to be with her." I whisper. My mother couldn't hear me and personally I didn't want her to.

_**Kagome and Inuyasha's POV**_

But I know someday, I'll see him/her again.


End file.
